One of the most important industrial technologies in the world presently is the tower separation technology. Tower separation technology is widely used in such fields as petrol-oil, chemical, pharmacy, spice, etc. Among various separating towers, the floating valve tower is widely favored due to excellent comprehensive performance. At present, floating valves are more frequently used for industrial applications, including F1 floating valve, rectangle-shaped floating valve, diamond-shaped valve, etc. These floating valves may be characterized by low pressure drop, high throughput, and highly flexible operation, etc. With the development of the global economy, people tend to have higher requirements for separation of chemical mixtures and the performance of separating equipment. For instance, with respect to a refining device, people hope that one tower can handle crude oils of multiple sources. This not only requires the separating tower equipment to have low pressure drop, high throughput and highly flexible operation, but also requires it to be able to maintain high separation efficiency within a wide range of gaseous load changes.